Season two my way
by sem97
Summary: What happens when Joy goes mad? A new girl who nows Rufus shows up and knows the clues? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own House of Anubis or any of it's characters. Only the plot line.

Nina's P.O.V.

I was so excited! I was back in the cab that would take me back home to Anubis. I could already picture Trudy our kind trusting house mother greeting us all back with a warm hug and letting us blab on about our vacations. I was probaly one of the few people who would give her a turn to speak. Then there's Mara. Mara was smart and quiet. She was with Mick, the sporty one. There story is a long one. I could already see Patricia scowling at the idiots who got into his school by their money and not their brains. Jerome was her booyfriend and prankster. Around him and his best friend Alfie, well let's just say we all double check everything. Alfie was Jeromes best friend and partner. He was cool and was with my best friend Amber. Amber was a little overly peppy but she was also kind and has always been there for me. Another person who has always been there for me was Fabian. He was everything I had ever wanted and I was in love. We had kissed atr prom but I don't know if we are officialy, as the Brit's would say, 'Stepping out.'

I got out of the cab seeing my home. 'Thanks' I said as I paid the cab driver and took off for the house. As soon as I stepped in the house I was practically hugged to death by a squeling Amber.

'Oh my gosh Nina. You are never allowed to go back to America that long ever again! I was all lonely here! I so should have gone skiing with my parents instead of spending three weeks here!'

'Okay Amber, I'll try! Who all is here?'

'Me, you, Mick, Alfie, Trudy...everyone except Victor. Joy's back and is sharing with Mara and Patricia!'

Then I saw him. Fabian Rutter. My love.

'Hey Fabian' I said, 'Long time no see'

'Nina' he said hugging me, 'Finally! I'm sure Amber already gave you the 'no more leaving for that long' lecture'

'Yeah she did'

'I'll give yous a minute' Amber said leaving.

They stare at each other for a minute.

'Nina' said Fabian, 'Will you be my girlfriend?'

'Yes' I said.

'Yes' He said spinning me. When he set me down he kissed me. 'I have been falling for you since day one. Nina Martin you had me at hello.'

~~~~~~~~Fabian P.O.V.~~~~~~

Uh-oh. I hadn't ment to say all that! Of course I had meant to say that I wanted her to be my girlfriend. 'Fabian, you've always been there. Even when we thought it was a dead end you always stayed' She said with that perfect smile I loved. She was finally mine.

~~~~~~~~Amber P.O.V.~~~~~~~~

I am sooooo happy! I have a loving boyfriend, my friendships are back together, I'm sure Fabina is forming as we speak, and all the worrying from last term didn't give me wrinkles! I suddenly heard Nina and Fabian coming up. As soon as they came in it was time for a Millington interrogation!

'What's going on between you two' I questioned.

'Uhhhh...well...you see...'Fabian stuttered. And he wonders where we got Stutter Rutter from.

'Fabian, why don't you go unpack? I can answer Amber's questions' Nina suggested.

'Kay' he said giving her a quick peck on the cheek before running out the room.

'So tell all' I demanded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Nina P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~

'Okay, but lets unpack while we talk' I said.

'Okay' Amber practically squeaked. She had never been so eager to do anything involving packing.I explained everything about me and Fabian. When I got to the partabout him saying he had been falling for me since day one, I swear our glass almost broke. Patricia and Joy came running in.

'What's wrong' Patricia questioned.

'Fabian and Nina are in together' Amber squeaked.

'WHAT' Joy practically screamed, 'This peace of trash American is trying to steal _my_ Fabes!'

'I'm confused' I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Joy P.O.V.~~~~~~~~

'You boyfriend stealing, piece of trash, cow!' I yelled.

'He was never your boyfriend' I heard Amber say.

'He was close enough and you know I fancied him!'

'Well he loves Nina'

'What's going on?' Fabian said running upstairs.

'I was wondering the same thing' Nina said.

'Don't act so clueless you you' I said. Suddenly I remembered Fabes was there. he would clear all this cnfusion up.

'What's going on between you two' I demanded.

'Why do you wanna know' Amber asked.

'I would like to know and it's none of your buisness!' I fired at her, I turned to Fabes, 'Now what's going on?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fabians P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~

'Joy I never really liked you' I began, 'Your more like my sister.'

'Your lying' she said. 'You know, I know whathis really is, you fekt obligated to ask her to be your girlfriend! You don't have to be Fabes! You can have me!'

'I don't love you though. I'm in love with Nina.'

The girls all gasped and Nina smiled. I blushed scarlet red.

'I love you too' Nina said.


	2. Chapter 2

Nope still don't own house of Anubis! Oh and thank you so much TICKLES3000 I am so happy you like it! I will resume and same to you Dragonclaw11! I am going to warn you...this is goona get intense.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nina's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe he had actually said it. Three little words. I love you. I knew I loved him, he had just defended me to Joy.

~~~~~~~Fabian P.O.V.~~~~~~

I slipped up again! But so far both times, I haven't regretted it. I was in love with Nina Martin. And she loves me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~Joy's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~

How dare they! Being all 'Oh I love you' around me! It was tome for drastic measures! I had to get Fabey back!

'You sure bout that Fabey Babey' I asked.

'Yes Joy, I am completeky sure' He replied.

Like I said before desperate measures. I ran up to him. I did what I had to. I kissed him. He tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him. After I ran up and slapped Nina.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nina's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~

She seriously did! She kissed Fabian, of course I saw him try to pull away. My heart stopped still as I remembered the date. It has been seven years to this day since I nearly died and I lost my parents parents. Then she went to far and smacked me.

'Get out of my room Joy! How could you kiss my boyfriend on front of me?'

'Well Nina, you see, a piece of trash American isn't good enough for Fabian' She replied.

Amber caught sight of the date and said 'Uh-oh'

'What's wrong bubble-blonde? Hmmmm? Realize your not all that?'

'GET OUT JOY'Amber yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fabia's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~

After Joy left Patricia apoligized about twenty times. I immediately ran up to Nina.

'I need to talk to you' I said. We ran outside and I hugged her tight. I remembered the date. She cried into my shoulder.

'How could she' Nina said, 'today of all days'

Suddenly Joy came bursting out, and pushed Nina aside.

'Look here Rutter, we all know you are completely in love with me! Leave Nina! We could be so happy! I love you! We need to be together!' Then she kissed me again. And I did the most stupid thing of my life.

I kissed her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nina's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How coul he? He says he lovesme then he kisses Joy back! I can't take this!

'Fabian, how could you' I asked.

'Isn't it obvious' Joy said, 'He's in love with me'

'Then I hope you two are happy together' I replied. And with that I ran back up to my room to the only person I could trust. Amber.

I told her everything. I explained how this time, he didn't oull away.


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to say I am sorry to all of you but I just had to do it! I felt as though I had to push the drama to the near point of snapping but I promise within this chapter all will be healed through smiles, tears, jealousy, and a maybe traitor among the house.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters, unless I state I do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~Amber PO.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I HATE FABIAN RUTTER AND JOY MERCER! Joy was a cow! She broke up a couple that was even more fabulous then me and Alfie! Fabian's not innocent in all this either! He kissed her back and made my bff cry! WWVBD, I have no idea! Especially since he's trying to hurt her! Once Joy and Fabian were just sitting next to each other studying, then soon as he heard Nina he started snogging Joy! I couldn't believe him!

'Hey neenes' I said seeing her come into our room, eyes threatening to leak out again.

'Hey Ams' she replied.

That's when we heard a crash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nina P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just said hi to Amber when we heard a loud crash. We ran downstairs to see Fabian yelling at a kid named Josh. Josh was extremely cute with pitch black hair and Saphire colored eyes. (I actually own him peoples :D ) Right now those eyes were filled with fear.

'How dare you Josh!' Fabian exclaimed.

'It's all your fault!'He yelled back.

'How?' Fabian yelled angrily.

'You let her slip away! Now she can have a real man! Not a book worm!' Josh yelled.

Suddenly they noticed me and Amber and calmed down.

"Ah, Nina just the girl I was looking for' Josh said.

'Why' I asked.

'Well I was wondering if you would fancy a date with me' He asked. I nearly said yes then changed my mind.

'No' I said.

'Great well then-Wait no' he asked,'Why?'

'I'm still heart broken' I replied and ran upstairs. Amber followed.

'You do still love him' Amber said.

'I always will...I can at least keep a promise. Forever and always we said. I'll never be ale to let that promise go. I'll always love him. I may never move on. And this isn't first love sickness. I've been through that, lots of times. I never felt so upset over a boy breaking my heart'I said.

'Nina, we need to cheer you up! But that was sweet!' Amber squeled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fabian P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I had thoght me and Nina were over, I really did. But then I realized something, hurting her and ignoring her didn't erase her from my memory. It only made me want her more. I was on love with Nina, from her beautiful hair to her mysterious eyes. But I couldn't hurt Joy. Then a miracle happened after I heard what Nina said.

'Go to her Fabian' Joy said.

'But I'm with you' I said.

'Not any more Fabian. I see how you look at her. You never even looked at me with a quater of that love. You need to be wit the one you love. Which is another reason, I am in love wth someone else ans they pulled though. Goodbye Fabian' And with that Joy walked away and I called a thankyou to her before rushing to get my guitar. I needed a new song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later same P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I began to sing

'I never thought

I could love anyone

as much as you.

Never dreamed of

I've fallen in love

so hard

just to have it end.

(Chorus)

I still love you

still want you

I need you

Wanna see you everyday

to kiss that pretty face.

I want your love that I'm so

addicted to.

I still need you

(End chorus)

Life goes by to fast

to waste any time

with you I feel

times never wasted

I still think about you

From when I wake to when I sleep

I still want

I still need you

(Chorus)

(Instrumental solo)

Yeah

I'm addicted to your love.

(A/N/ My song! No steals it)

Nina opened her door.

'I think you have the wrong room' she said.

'Is this Nina Martins room' I asked jokingly. This was he first thing she's said to me in 2 weeks.

'Yeah' She said.

'Then it's the right room' I said.

'Why' she asked.

'Why what' I replied.

'Why did you kiss her back'

'I don't know Nin. But I do know I want you back! I love you! Me and Joy were never in love! She even admitted it!'

'This is your second and last chance' she said smiling.

I kissed her.

'I love you' I said.

'Forever and always' she said.

When those words ecscaped her mouth I regretted hurting her even more. If that were possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Nope still don't own house of Anubis or it's characters, unless I state I do!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nina and Fabian are back together, partially because of Joy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nina P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was so happy! I had Fabian back and Joy wasn't mad! In fact I might say we were friends! But thingsdidn't feel right. It felt as though I needed to do something, something big. I just couln't put my finger on it.

'Hey Fabian' I said seeing im the next moring, smiling. Everyone looked confused.

'We worked it all out, Joy said she loved someone else and well so do I' he said.

'Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh' they all said. Joy came in.

'So did everything worked out allright then' she asked.

'Yeah' Fabian said 'thanks'

'No problem' She replied, 'I felt it was the right thing to do.' She turned to face me, 'Friends' she asked.

'Friends' I replied.

Just as I said that a door busted open and a very angry looking Rufus Zeno burst into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fabian P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Can't I have one good drama free day? Apparently not. Me and Nina were together and she had just said her and Joy could be friends, then Zeno bursts in and starts ranting!

'You deicieving ignorant little vermin demonic child! How dare you! I will make you pay!' He screamed.

Then he grabbed Nina, all of us tried to stop him but he was prepared. He pulled a knife and put it up to Nina's throat.

'Try to stop me, and I slit her throat! Move' he screamed. All we could do was move.

'I will find you Nina and I will save you' I yelled as he dragged her away. She was stuggling as much as she could and then I couldn't help it. I broke down in tears. Nina had just been kidnapped. My one true love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyyyy again! I want to thank all of my fans and apologize! It trns out some one else has used the name stutter Rutter! I am sorry but I did read the story it's from and it's pretty good!**

**Disclaimer:I own oting but the plot line. Or I will state that I own any additional character or song.**

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nina P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I had just gotten things to go right again! I had Fabian back and now me and Joy were friends! The I hear Rufus yelling and then I felt the cool blade of a knife pressing up against my throat. Then everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amber P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Awwwwww I hated to admit but this totally tragic situation was sooooo cute! As soon as Fabian saw Nina being dragged away he started yelling about promising to save her then he started crying. Fabian Rutter crying! Then he finally gathered himself up and made a plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Fabian P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt my heart breaking and I knew if I even wanted the remote cance to ever be happy again, I _had_ to save her. My plan was to track the tire tracks and to break in and rescue her!

~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After 1 1/2 hours of finding and tracking I finally found the warehouse. After another 1/2 hour I finally found the room he was holding her in. Or should I say a closet with a tiny window! I managed to crack the window and she told me how to get to the closet. I had to practically force it out of her, she didn't want me getting hurt.

'Fabian, please be careful. I heard him talking about some sacraficing ceremony' She told me through the tiny window.

'I will Nina, I promise. I love you' I said.

'I love you too' She whispered.

And with that I slid in one of the two pistols I managed to get Victor to give me. I then slipped into the closest door.

After a little whle I was right down the hall from where he was holding her. I heard Zeno chanting to the God of Anubis.

'Oh, allmighty god of death I wish to sacrafice the chosen one to you! In return I ask for eternal life' He said.

'No' said a menacing voice,'someone has come to rescue her. His need to be unselfish and save the one he loves, I am ordering you to release her!'

'But what about immortality' Zeno asked.

'I will consider it if I'm pleased with how you realease her. Better yet, give the boy the keys to get his love out of here' the voice said. Zeno tossed me some keys and I ran to the coset where Nina was being held. I knocked and called thatit was me. When I unlocked the door she flung herself at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nina P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Fabian opened the door I couldn't help it. I flung myself into his arms and kissed him with all my passion.

'We have to get out of here' I said.

'Calm down. Anubis told Zeno to release us' He said.

On the way home he explained everything. About tracking tracking finding me and the whole thing with seeing Anuis.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I know it's short and kinda blah but I thought of something. You want more chapters and I want more reviews. I already have the next couple of chapters planned out! And you have never seen drama like this! More twist and turns, romances, and maybe even a new enemy or two! Review please! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own House of Anubis, most of the characters or most of the music I use! I soooooo wish I did. P.S. I am now making it in play form. Oh, and things are gonna getvery anti-Joy! **_Italic is what they think!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Joy's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ugh! Can't Zeno do anything right! The plan was simple! He takes Nina, sacrafices her, gains immortality,Fabian gets depressed, I comfort him, he falls for me and I get him! But nooooooooo! None of my plans ever work out! When I try to win him completely over he proves me wrong! When I walked awau that night I wanted him to follow me and tell me I was wrong and that he loves me not Nina! All I ever wanted was Fabey! No, now Nina has him! They just got back into the house and I can litterally taste bitterness on my tounge! Every one is soooooo concerned! Oh well, no matter, I'll carry out my plan alone._

Me:Oh my gosh! Nina are you okay? (I ran up yo her and hugged her. Eveyone followed my lead) I thought I as gonna lose my new friend!

Nina:I'm okay now. Just a little shaken.

_Ugh! That sucks!_

Me:Well if you need me tell me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amber~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Joy is so totally up to something! I can tell! She gives a certain fake smile and her pitch in voice changes slightly when she lies! WWVBD? She would tell the friends who are in danger! I dragged NIna and Fabian up to my room. Before I could speak Fabian spoke._

Fabian:So Amber, I guess you noticed Joy's falseness too?

Me:Yeah!

Nina:Is that why she looked fake and her voice seemed diffrent?

Me:Okay, can everyone tell?

Fabian:No just you, me, Mick, and Patricia. And apparently Nina.

Me:Okay then. Well I heard Joy on the phone asking, and I quote, 'Is it done Renee`' I hid and heard her sounding frustrated! She then slammed down the phone!

Nina:Wait Renee`? As in one of Rufus's names?

Amber:As in exactly!

(Fabian puts his arm protectively arund Nina) _Awwwwwwwwwwww! They are in love!_

Amber:And before she hung up she said, 'No matter! The chosen one shall meet her fate one way or another! I will have him'

(Patricia comes running in)

Patricia:She was using the voice! I know it! She still wants Fabian and hates Nina!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~No P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At that exact moment they heard the front door burst open and...

**I think I'll leave it at that...CLIFFY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:Nope...still don't own house of anubis!**

**I just wanna give a big thank you to TICCKLES3000 & houseofanubisluver007. I am happy to have yous as fans!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nina P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(After the door burst open I saw Victor standing there telling us to pack)

Victor:You need to pack immediatly! We have dicovered Joy and Zeno are working together! Rutter and miss Martin! Only you two though...she only seems to care about you two...not so oddly enough!

Me:Wait...What?

Fabian:Are you serious?

Victor:I would never joke about something so serious!

Fabian:Why only us?

Vctor:It would be to difficult taking out almost a complete they seem to be only after you two, so the rest will be safe.

Fabian:When do we leave?

_He's being so brave! I'm hapy he's coming, not that I would have minded if someone else did have to come...Who am I kidding? I'm happy he's coming instead of all of Sibuna...or any one else in the world! I couldn't imagine going with anyone else._

Fabian:Are we staying together...like one big group?

Victor:Yes, it will be me, you miss Martin and part of the society, coming and staying as one group. Pack immediately!

Victor leves and Nina immediatley reaches fr a bag and starts putting things in it very quicly my hands shaling the whole time.

Fabian:Nina, you need to calm down. I'll be right back up.

He rshes out of the room and returns five minutes later with a packed duffel bag. I was already done packing. Fabian wrapped his arm around me and I grabbed my bag.

Me:I don't wanna leave, Fabian.

Fabian:I know love, I don't want to either. But I promise we will stay together.

We kissed and walked out to a black SUV.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I own neither house of Anubis or really half of the things I use! The two new characters in this chapter are from houseofanubisluver007! I want to thank them and TICKLES3000 for all the awesome reviews! Well heres the new chapter!**

Nina P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me, Fabian, (Jason) and Victor were all in the black S.U.V. practically flying don some abndoned highway. We were all quiet until Fabian spoke up.

Fabian:Where are we going?

Victor:Shut up you little vermin!

Jason:Victor calm down! We will explain when we get there.

Fabian:Thank you .

Jason:Hey, we're off school grounds now, call me Jason.

Fabian:Okay Jason.

We rode a few more minutes with just Jason and Fabian talking about school.

Fabian:Won't you be missed at school? You do teach history and drama.

Vitor talks before Jason can answer.

Victor:I think miss Martin over there is quite enough proof at how fast we can replace people.

Fabian:Or just snap for me being curios. Either way. And please don't talk about Nina like that around me.

Victor:(Looking respectful) As you wish.

We rode a few minutes in silence. I as so shocked Fabian had just stood up to me.

Jason:Rather quiet there Nina.

Fabian:Yeah (Looking worried) You allright?

Nina:As allright as someone can be running from two lunatics who are out to kill me and one is trying to steal my boyfriend.

Jason:Relax Nina.

Fabian:I promise nothing will hurt you Nina.

Nina:I know it's just...I'm worried about the others.

Jason:It'll be okay, most of the society is still there.

Victor:We are here.

We stepped out to see a house that looked just like anubis house.

Victor:Same modle as anubis! Same rooms. Actually...miss Martin in the room where Lewis and Clarke (Alfie and Jerome) would have been.

We scurried iside and saw he was right, even the furniture was the same!

We hurried to the rooms and unpacked. We met up in the living room where I saw my old best friend and ex-boyfriend. My best friends name was Chloe O' Brian. She was thin and looked like Fabian except with dark hair. I could thank her for coming here because she talked me into applying here. Along with Chloe was her other cousin, Mark Robinson. They looked alike except mark was tan. He had also for the last few months has been trying to get me to take him back.

Chloe:Nin?

Mark:Nina! Are you here to take me back?

Nina:Hey, and no mark.I had no clue you would be here. I'm here because my boyfriend and need to hide.

Mark:Fine. But I will never give up on us.

**Okay people hope you liked it! I once again wi=ould like to thank TICKLES3000 and houseeofanubisluver007! Remember review! They are what provide me with my reason to write!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own neither house of Anubis, the charactres..unless I state other wise.**

**To:**

**TICKLES3000:you soooo much for all your reviews!**

**houseofanubisluver007:Thank you for the character descriptions and such.**

**I am happy to have such lovely fans...now just sit back, relax, and watch the drama unfold**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nina P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Wonder what he meant by he always get what he wants...Kinda spoiled._

Me:Okay Chloe, not that I'm not super happy you're hear but...Why are you hear?

Chloe:I was old me and Mark got accepted but they took us here instead...You know Nina, he is really sorry about what he did to you.

Me:I don't even wanna think about it.

Fabian:What did he do to you.

Me:Well...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking home...Mark had been an hour late at meetong me at the movies. I walked to his house to make sure he was okay wen I saw him kissing my old best friend, Lauren. I knocked on he door and he opened it and looked at me weird.

Me:What happened to our date? Or were you to busy making out with Lauren to remember?

Mark:I'm sorry Nina, you know I would never hurt you. I love you.

Me:Then why did you do it.

He suddenly looked mad and I got scared.

Mark:I caan do what I want, okay? Youi know you're nothing without me!

Me:Then call me nothing! We're over Mark!

He then stepped up to me and hit me! I ran all the way home that night. I didn't press charges as long as he agreed to stay away from me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback, Fabian P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nina:I never did forgive him.

Chloe:Well he didn't tell me all that now! He lied to me!

Me:He hurt you?

Mark enters.

Mark:And I had, and have, all rights to.

Me:No you actually don't.

Mark:And why not?

Me:1, she's a living person! No one is going to be abused around me, and 2, I won't let you lay one finger on her.

Mark:Oh yeah?

Mark goes to take a swing at Fabian who easily ducks it and grabs his arms. Victor and Jason return.

Victor:What is going on here?

Me:He swung at me so I had to restrain him.

Victor:So he isn't going to make being here any easier on you?

Me:No.

Jason:Then we will havehim removed in a week.

The teachers leave.

Mark:I still have a week.

I rushed out to the teachers and asked if me, Nina and Chloe could all stay in my room. They said allright.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were all in my room, the girls on inflatable mattresses on my floor, laughing.

Nina:No, it was when we put John into a tu-tu and make p and had him convinced for three hours it was halloween.

Chloe:Yeah, that was the best!

We all laughed again when the door busted open and...

**Cliffy! The morw reviews I get the quicker I update! I am also thinking about postin series of one-shots with songs! Let me know what you think in reviews! I am also holding a conest! First one to post all the house members last names (Mara, Mick, Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome and Joy) gets the next chapter dedicated to them! (P.S. I will still be doing my usual think you's atthe begining) I will do this fr the first three people for my next three chapters! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:Oh you already no what imma say! Anyway onto more important matters! (total Amber moment!) The winners of my contest! I know I only said 3 but with how many chapters I have planned I decided to strtch it out to 4! The winners are, 1st place lilred21, 2nd place, Dragonclaw11, 3rd place, TICKLES300, 4th place, LoveHarryPotter27! I would like to give a special thanks to all of yous! **

**This one is for lilred21!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nina P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door crashed open and there stood Amber!

Me:Amber? No way!

Amber:Yes way! They said you can leave because it'll be easier to keep all of us at the house in a bigger group and Chloe is going back to America!

Me:No! I don't want Chloe to go back!

Chloe:I don't want to go back either! Unfair!

Fabian:Why does she have to go back?

Amber:One second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amber P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked out of the room. I knew it would mean a little less time with baf but I wanted her to be with her baf too! I marched staight into Vicotr's office.

Me:Why is she gong back!

Victor:She is being sent to a specil program so you will be getting another new student in your and miss Martins room. Her name is Samantha Marie Johnson.

Me:Fine!

I stormed back into the room and told then what Victor said.

Fabian:Wait, Samantha Marie Johnson? That's my cousin!

Me:No way!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day, Nina's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrived back at the house and saw a 3 black suitcases with neon splatters. I saw a girl with pale skin, grey eyes and black hair with neon highlights. She ran p and hugged Fabian. I would be jealous if he had't already told me he was her cousin.

Fabian:Nina, this is Sam. Sam, this is Nina.

Sam:Oh, so _this_ is the famous Nina.

Fabian:Sam! Hushy hush!

Sam:He could not shur up about you!

We all laughed and went in to introduce everyone. The day was completely stress free. For once. But I woke the next morning to water being splashed over me.

Me:What the heck?

Sam:Wakey wakey.

Me:Lovely way of waking peple up.

Sam:Why thank you kind lady!

We both laughed.

Sam:But that's a hint of what we're doing today! Last day before school, beautiful weather, and swimsuits.

Nina:I wonder what we're doing!

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO I'm adding a pool day! Please don't get your expectations high though with how soon I updated! I just had extra time today! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloooooooo again! I'm going to be posting a pool day! Drama, love and of course a new mystery all together! This is going to be a more...intresting chapter. Thank you to al my reviews but this chapter isn't really going to be dedicated to anyone, I wanna save that for the net few chapters, when things pick up.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nina P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Sam's...unique way of waking me up I put on some gym shorts and a tee-shirt and headed down stairs still wet.

Alfie:Mornin' Nina, already go to the pool?

Me:No, Sam just has an interesting way of waking people up.

Sam:Well I just haven't unpacked my super soakers yet. Just wait till everythings unpacked!

Jerome:So, newbie-

Sam:I got a it's Sam.

Jerome:Whatever. Tell us bout yourself.

Sam:Well, I got expelled from four diffrent schools, I'm actually smart, I love black ops, can spend hours talking about nothing if neccesary and would rather go swim with a giant squid then listen to Justin Bieber. Oh, and I was on sports teams.

Jerome:How'd you get kicked out of four schools and still get in here?

Sam:Like I said, brains and sports.

Jerome:How'd you get kicked out?

Sam:Let's see...too many detentions and susension, squirlles in my teachers car, a cat in every classroom, and decorating the gym for homecoming in a...unique way.

Jerome:In what way unique.

Sam:Unique as in christmas /horroh scene decoration.

Jerome:They kicked you out for that?

Sam:Well it may have been the fact that well...it was my last chance to prove I can behave. Well I'm done.

She got up and left followed by everyone else.

Me:Did you really do all that stuff?

Sam:Yup, now let's go get ready.

She skipped upstairs and I heard Jerome talking to Alfie.

Jerome:Wow, she's somethin'.

Alfie:Yeah, she is. Do I see little hearts in your eyes?

Jerome:Quite possibly.

Alfie:You like Sam don't you? Whod've thought? Jerome falling for someone legit after one conversation?

Jerome:Oh, hush up!

I hurried upstairs and we all got into our swimsuits. Mara in a peach bikinil, Patricia in a red one piece, Sam in a black one piece with neon splatters, Amber in a sparkly pink bikini and myself in a yellow one piece. On the way out Amber caught my arm and said that I was not going down like that.

Amber:Here.

She handed me a blue bikini. It was one of those bikinis that covered more than average bikinis.

We all headed down stairs to see all the boys waiting. Jerome in black trunks, Mick in oarnge, Fabian in green and Alfie had some zebra stripped ones.

We all headed to the pool and what I saw when we got there amazed me. It was Jerome talking to Sam and here's wat they said...

Jerome:Helloooooo.

Sam:Um hi.

Jerome:Nervous are we?

Sam:Yes well you see I am trying to think of how to get Amber into the pool.

Jerome:I know how! Buckets are in that little shed...

Sam:Wait better idea!

She reached into her beach bag witch was rather large and produced two squirt guns, more specificcally super soakers.

Jerome:Perfect...

He grabbed one and they both started charging hitting everone in sight.

Amber:What the heck! Jerome!

Jerome:It was Sam's idea!

Sam:It was so worth it too!

Jerome:Your taking responsibility?

Sam:For this one, yes.

We all laughed. Fabian pulled me over to the side while Amber lecturred Sam and Jerome.

Amber:Do you realize how long it takes to do my hair?

I walked up to her and whispered, 'But aren't they cute..possible couple material I might say'

Amber:Awwwwwwww! You're so rigth Nina! They sooooo are! Eeeeeeep!

Sam:What did you say Nina?

Me:Nothing...just gettin a lil' revenge. And I say it turned out pretty good.

Fabian:I would have to agree with that.

We all laughed and headed home.

**Next few chapters will definately be more intense but I wanted one drama free chapter! At least I added n the whole Sam/Jerome thing. Leave me suggestions on what to do next although I have a pretty good idea.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So looks like everythings goin good for our little Sibuna group...but Amber only said it would be safer to keep them together I remember no mention of them actually catching them do you? This one is for Dragonclaw11! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Patricia P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw Sam and Jerome flirting, but I didn't care anymore! Jason had explained everything to me and I forgave him. After this school year we are running away together but untill then he asked I be switched to only having him for free periods and study halls. But while we were at the pool I noticed a mysterious shadow following us. I told Nina.

Me:Nina? Do you see that shadow?

Nina:Where?

Me:Right there.

I pointed it out. She pulled out her phne and called the cab. We all hurried home. Mara, Mick and Sam all looked pretty mad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fabian P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we got home we all got changed and met on the common room.

Sam:Why did we leave?

I looked at Nina. She nodded her head and we all took turns explaining. When we got to the Renee` part she nearly screamed.

Sam:R-Renee` Zeldman?

Nina:Do you know him?

Sam:H-he kidnapped me a few years ago. He wouldn't shut up about me giving him immorality.

She started crying.

Fabian:Why didn't the police do anyhting?

Nina:If it was a few years ago he was probally still in the society.

We all just sat there. Suddenly Sam looked diffrent. Her expression looked blank and she said in an unnatually monotone voice,

Sam:You all need to leave! he is not half of what you think, a new mystery is left to solve. I will use this girl to give you clues. Here is your first clue, what goes up must come down, what goes around might come around, dark or light, day or night. Now remember she will be tired.

With that Sam passed out. We carried her to her room and then went into Nina and Ambers room.

Me:What do you think she met by that?

Nina:I have no idea!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 weeks later Nina P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mara:Stairs! Up and down, that's what directions you can go. What goes around might come around, thay can go aorund and spiral. You can use them day or night in the dark or light!

Fabian:She's right!

Amber:Which stair.

Sam got that blank look again.

Sam:Smart, now than here's your hint in the number, It involves the seven acolytes, but more to the average.

Amber:Worst hint ever!

**I will stop there! What do you think the clue means? The winner gets a special place in my next story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note! Happy birthday to my newest reviewer Jen Jen Nicole and her friends! They didnt win the contest but this isn't the actual chapter!**

**This chapter is also dedicated to TICKLES3000!**

Fabian P.O.V.~~~~

Me:Nina! The seven acolytes plus maor...the number of letters in everyones name but the average? Maybe the number unlocks something?

Nina:You're right!

Me:So what would that be?

Nina:Lets see...10+12+12+15+11+11+10+15+18=111...

Me:Divided by nine would be...12.33333333

Nina:But something more...

Me:That's why we would use the whole house.

Nina:But why would the number be a decimal...

Me:No idea.

Amber came in wering wearing pajamas.

Amber:Figure anything out?

Me:We think it means the average numbers of letters in our names but it dosen't quite make sense.

Amber:Hmmmm...did you include Rufus and Joy?

Me:Actually Amber...we didn't!

Amber:Oh...but not Sarah because I heard Victor talking to and apparently Sarah wasn't the chosen one...her grandaughter but she died 7/7/95!

Me:No way!

Amber:Yes way!

Me:Okay so we were at 111 so add...9 and 9 would be 129 divided by 11 would be...11.727272...

Amber:72727272...could that be a date?

Me:11/7/2...

Nina:More to it?

Me:Reverse it...

Nina:2/7/11...

Me:That's in 3 weeks!

Amber:But what do we do then.

I saw Nina go pale.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nina P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard Sarah whisper..._You and your friends are very smart Nina...Now you must undo what you did...And bring all of your club...The mummy waits ..._

I didn't hear her voice anymore but Fabianwas looking atmeworried.

Me:I know what we need to do...

Fabian:What?

Me:We need tto teake apart the cup of Ankh and return it to the tomb.

**And that concludes this chapter! What will happen to the cup? What if they don't return it on time? Guess you gotta read to find out! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This next chapter is to the final contest winner LoveHarryPotter27! That wraps up my contest! I would also like to thnk the anonomous reviewer who calls themselve no one. Thanks for pointing out that some of my chapters were only romance, I'm going to focus the next chapter solely on the mystery! This will be my last romantic chapter for a while.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nina P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam:What do you mean?

Me:with in three weeks we have to get to king Tut's tomb and return the cup or who knows what will happen.

Fabian:Well...how are we getting there?

Me:I have no idea...what do you mean we?

Fabian:You think I'm letting you go alone?

Me:You think I'm letting you risk your life?

Sam got up and left followed by Amber so we could talk.

Fabian:Look Nina, I can't let you go alone. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt, I love you too much.

Me:I love you too, which is why I can't risk you getting hurt.

Fabian:Power in numbers...It won't be to big of a deal if it's only seven of us.

Me:Seven?

Fabian:Well you know Amber and Patricia are gonna come no matter what and we need to take Sam for clues. Jerome won't let Sam go without him whether he admits it or not, and Alfie is his bestfriend so he's gonna go to. Then me and you so seven.

Me:Is it really safe?

Fabian:I know it is, don't worry.

Me:Okay, I trust you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After me and Amber left she dragged me to Alfie's room to give him the update. We got there and knocked. Jerome answered and waved us in. After we explained everything me and jerome began talking.

Jerome:So i hear you're good at black ops.

Me:So?

Jerome:How bout a bet?

Me:What kind of bet?

Jerome:We're going to play a team deathmatch. If I win you have to go on a date with me.

Me:And if I win?

Alfie:Don't get your hopes high on that.

Me:Don't keep yor head so high in the clouds.

Jerome:So we hve a deal?

Me:Yes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After game~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jerome:I can't believe you actually beat me!

Me:Yeah, told you I was good.

Jerome:So I guess I don't get that date.

Here's what shocked me, he lood sad!

Me:Well tyou never tried to actually ask me.

Jerome:Would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow?

Me:Yeah.

Jerome:really?

Me:See you tomorow.

**I am going to have to write their date another time. The next few chapters are going to be solely on the mystery.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dilema for Sibuna! How do they intend on getting to Egypt? Read to find out!**

**Also it has come to my attention I have been forgetting my diclaimer!**

**I don't own house of anubis, sibuna or most of my characters! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day Jeromes .~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nina just told us about having to go to Egypt. She said it only needed to be her and Sam but of course we all jumped in and insisted on going. We all knew why, Nina had to, so Fabian would go, Patricia and Amber would automatically go, Alfie would go for Amber , Sam hafd to go so, even though I would deny it to most people, I would go for her.

Nina:Okay, we have three weeksto get to Egypt...Problem.

Me:What?

Nina:How will we get the money for polane tickets, break into an ancient tomb, then get back within a few days.

Amber:Oh my gosh! Amazing idea! House trip! We will 'find' the cup while we take a tour of the muesuem! This way we have no scool and will be excused wthout breaking the law!

Nina:That's a great idea except...how're wew gonna get the school to let us go?

Amber:Never doubt a Millinggton.

Amber skipped out of the room nd talked to Trudy, Patricia went to who knows where...She's been sneaking around alot, Fabian and Nina were talking and Alfie had chased off after Amber. I decided to talk to Sam.

Me:So I guess our movie is posponed then

Sam:No, we just have to tell the others we need to act normal.

Me:and you and me goig out together is normal?

Sam:Oh, Mara knows and told Mick. They're expectig us to go.

Me:Wanna just go now?

Sam:Sure.

We saw themovie and had an interesting time. We laughed alot and at the end I asked her to be my girlfriend. She actually excepted.

Sam:We're back!

Nina:Good we need to pack! We're leaving soon!

Sam:Already.

Nina:Yes!

Nina dragged Sam upstairs and I went to my room to pack. I packed enough for two weeks. I left all my stuff in the living room. Sam came down and groaned.

Sam:How can one girl talk so much?

Me:I guess Amber grilled you with question.

Sam:And how fast she talks! I vaugely recall, scrap book, positively fantabulous, and meant to be. Ugh! But you gotta love her.

We laughed and soon everyoe else came out. Wedrove to the airport and I couldn't believe who I saw...my mom.

**I know I know...how could I screw up like that then leave a cliffy? I am sorry but I have a few more chapters planned but after that it's kinda blank. I will be finishing this story though! Promise! Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but my computer broke. I finally got it fixed today and the first thing I am doing is typing this! Thank you to all of my fans! Once again so sorry!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jeromes P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me:Mum?

Mum:Jerome? I thought you were at boarding school!

Me:We're going on a school trip.

My voice was full of venom and I could taste bitterness on my tounge. Sam took my hand and squeezed it to calm me down.

Mum:I thought I would need to sign a permission slip.

Me:You gave the school temporary custody of me, remember?

Mum:Oh, yes I do. Who is this?

Me:This is Sam, my girlfriend.

Mum:You got a girlfriend? Never would have expected that.

Me:Well not all people expect me to rot like are you here?

Mum:I'm going to Egypt on a trip with your father.

Me:Now of all times!

Mum:Why do you think I wanted you to rot?

Me:You left me here when I was so little!

Mum:So.

Me:I better go, my real family, the people who care about me are waiting. Good bye.

We walked away before she could respod and boarded. Sam and me, Nina and Fabian, Mick and Mara, Trixie and Trudy, Amber and Alfie. We sat right across from Fabian and Nina.

Me:So how are we going to get the cup in?

Nina:We're going to take a tour of king Tut's tomb and just drop the cup.

Me:Simple enough.

Nina:Yeah we just have to get into this exclusive tour, and manage to drop the cup of immortality where no one can see it. Totally easy.

I rolled my eyes and we all drifted off to sleep. When we woke up we got all our stuff and got off the plane. We got into one van and drve to the hotel. It was about midnight here. The rooms were, Mara and Trixie in one room. Sam, Nina and Amber in another room which was slightly larger. Me and Alfie in one. Mick and Fabian in one. Trudy as by herself in a small room. We all immediatly fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all were too tired to talk so we went to sleep. I had a strange dream with some old lady...

_Sam's dream_

_Me::Where am I?_

_Sara:Dearie, you must return the cup soon!_

_Me:Who are you?_

_Sarah:My name is Sarah!_

_Me:Okay, I remember NIna telling me about you!_

_Sarah:She is such a sweet girl...return the cup to the valley of the pharoahs!_

_Me:We are, tomorrow._

_Sarah:You are such a sweet girl..._

End of dream

**I hope you liked it! Please review! Again I am sorry about the delay!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Final chapter! Oh my gosh! It's not that long and I am sorry! It turned out shorter when I actully typed it! Thank you to all my fans! If you tuly do want a sequel then review and I will be more than happy to write one! I am also starting a new series of stories!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nina P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We all woke up the next day early. Or at least the Sibuna members did. We had to get to the tomb and back by 8:30a.m. I made a deal with Trudy where we would go take the tour but we had to be back in time for breakfast. It was six now so we got told us all about the dream. We were moving even faster!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the tomb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was gripping the cup so hard my knuckles were turning white! I was so nervous! Me, Fabian, and Sam all have to sneak away! Me and Amber had a plan.

Amber:I don't f-feel so good. (fake faints)

While everyone was helping her we snuck away. Then Sam's face changed again.

Sam:Remember the clue...I will remain in this body until I am sure that my cup has been returned.

We thought...

Me:Fabian! Find spiral stairs!

We were looking and finally found them. We walked up them for what seemed like hours. I felt more and more...weird with each step. We finally got to the top aand Fabian released my hand. Me an Sam walked to the center and motioned for me to follow. As soon as I was in the center with her a ring of flames appeared around us. I could faintly hear Fabian call my name.

Me:I'm okay Fabian!

Sam (Still in weird voice):We must summon the ancient spirit of the pharoh!

I suddenly felt the odd urge to chant this random thing.

Both girls: Dosuak dosuak...

Sam:Place the cup in the center.

I did and suddenly the cup exploded and I passed out...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hr later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was awaken by Fabian's voice.

Me:fa-Fabian?

Fabian:Nina! You're okay thank god you're okay.

Suddenly we heard a mysterious voice...

Voice:For now chosen one...

**THE END**

**And finish! If I get enough reviews I will create a sequel! I am sorry about the sudden ending but I like suspense! I love all my reviewers but there are some who stuck out! TICKLES3000 & jellybean96! Thank you everyone! Review for the sequel and for the new story all together!**


	18. Authors notecontest details!

**I know I only ended the last one a short time ago but I couldn't wait to begin the new one! I want to say another thing, I am opening this story with a contest! There will be three winners! The winners get to create some parts of the story and get the credit by having their screen name in every chapter there idea went in to! You have to review to enter because, I will pick randomly by reviews and will p.m. you if you win! I am also sorry to say this is just going to be an authors note...the real sequel will start soon!**


End file.
